Biodiesel made from biological material, such as algae, may be used in vehicles, space heating and generally any application where a diesel derived from fossil sources, such as mineral oil or coal, is used. Biodiesel is typically produced from oils or fats from the biological material using a transesterification process. Biodiesel has a composition that is typically similar to fossil diesel.
Biodiesel derived from algae has recently attracted great interest because algae can, for example, be grown in salt, brackish or waste water and production does not have to occupy arable land. Algae can produce more energy per unit area of land than most other crops.
The use of ultrasonic waves in the production of biofuel is known, but has been limited to mixing and breaking up the oils and fats during the step of transesterification.
A reference herein to prior art is not an admission that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or any where else in the world.